


Let's Get It On

by tygermine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Draco comes home to find things are not quite right.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Let's Get It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inadaze22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaze22/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> Enjoy.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> With you, it's different  
> 

When Draco stepped through the Floo into his living room, he paused.

Something was different, but he just couldn’t seem to put his finger on what exactly it was.

He squinted. 

Why was it darker than it should be?

Music suddenly started playing. The dulcet tones of Marvin Gaye enticing him to get it on filled the air.

“Granger?” He called.

Hermione swept into the living room, a red satin gown swishing around her legs.

“Well?” She asked. “Don’t just stand there. Give me your cloak.” 

Draco’s fight or flight instincts were at war, leaving him frozen in place.

With a soft tsk, Hermione unclasped his cloak and dropped it on the sofa. She then took his hand and led him to the dining room that they never used.

The large maple dining table was set with candles in elaborate candelabras, plates piled with strawberries, cherries and other fruit pieces and a large chocolate fountain.

The music had changed to something slow and sensual, but Draco didn’t recognise the band.

“What is all this?” He blurted stupidly.

“Just a little Valentine’s treat,” Hermione plucked a strawberry from a plate and dipped it in the chocolate. She then held it to his lips.

“But you hate Valentine’s Day.” Some of the chocolate smeared onto his lips.

Hermione pushed up on her toes and kissed the chocolate away. “Usually, but, with you, it’s different.” She blushed.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. “Are you saying I’ve turned you into a hopeless romantic?”

“I’m saying, let’s put this chocolate to good use.” She ran a finger suggestively over his growing erection.

“I can see myself becoming a hopeless romantic if this is what it’s all about.”

“Okay, Byron, shut up and drop those trousers.”

The End


End file.
